L'année de l'amour
by AIDEN Kom TRIKRU
Summary: Petit AU Clexa pour le nouvel an.


31 Décembre 2008.

Tu étais là, près de lui, tu ne me regardais pas. Tu avais eu 15 ans quelques temps auparavant. Tu étais tellement belle. Nos parents avaient organisés cette fête de réveillon comme tout les ans dans notre villa. Ce jour là, ça faisait 10 ans que l'on se connaissaient. Comment oublier cette rencontre. Tu te promenais avec tes parents dans le parc de la ville et tu t'étais éloignée en suivant un écureuil. Tu étais tombée et tu pleurais, de la neige partout sur ton jolie visage. Moi j'étais avec Anya et Luna, on jouaient dans la neige, et je t'ai vu. Je suis venu vers toi et me suis agenouiller pour te prendre dans mes bras. Je te connaissais pas mais je ne voulais pas que tu pleure. Quand mes bras étaient finalement autour de toi j'ai senti ce frissons, ces petits papillons dans mon ventre. Je n'avais que 7 ans et pourtant je venais de rencontrer mon âme-sœur. Tu avais arrêtée de pleurer et tu avais toi aussi enroulée tes bras autour de moi. Ton souffle chaud dans mon cou. Je crois que ce jour là j'ai pris conscience de la beauté de la vie. Tes parents sont arrivés et je leurs expliqués ce qu'il t'arrivais.

Depuis ce jour là on se voyait presque tout les jours. A la rentrée des classes l'institutrice Mme Indra nous a annoncée qu'une nouvelles allait arriver en début d'après midi. Et quand enfin cette nouvelle est arrivée, c'était toi. Tu venais d'emménager et tu te retrouvais dans ma classe. Quand tu m'as vu, tu a demandée à Mme Indra si tu pouvais t'asseoir à mes côtés. On a parlée presque pendant toutes l'après midi. Tu m'avais remerciée pour t'avoir consoler quelques jours avant. Puis quand je t'es dit que j'avais 7 ans, tu m'as demandée pourquoi j'étais dans ta classe, alors je t'es répondu que j'avais un peu de mal avec l'école et que c'est pour cela que j'avais redoubler. Tu m'as promis de m'aider et depuis mes notes avaient remontées.

31 Décembre 2010.

On se connaissaient depuis 2 ans, nos parents s'adoraient. Alors on passait tout notre temps ensemble. Cette année là on avaient connues Raven et Octavia. On étaient inséparable, on étaient toute une bande, Raven, Anya, Octavia, Luna, toi et moi. Cette année là, Finn est arrivé dans notre vie.

31 décembre 2014.

Tu étais malheureuse, je le voyais. Depuis quelques mois, je ne te voyais plus qu'au collège. Ton père nous avait quitté. Tu te sentais coupable et ta mère ne faisait que travailler. Elle se sentait coupable aussi. Mais aucune de vous ne l'étaient. C'est cet homme, celui qui avait bu et qui l'a fauché. Tu n'avais rien à voir dans son décès. Mais tu t'en voulais, car vous vous étiez disputés quelques heures avant. Alors ce nouvel an là tu étais restée dans ta chambre et je suis restée à tes côtés, a te consoler comme le jour de notre rencontre. Tu étais dans mes bras, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être heureuse. Est ce que cela me faisait passer pour un monstre ? Tu étais là, en pleure, dans mes bras et moi j'étais contente. Mais à 13 ans comment comprendre la douleurs d'une autres personne. Alors je suis restée là et on s'est endormies toutes les deux. Quand nos parents sont venu nous voir, ils avaient pris une photo que j'ai toujours dans ma chambre et dans mon porte-feuille.

31 Décembre 2017.

14 ans, tu venais de les avoir quand tu t'es mise en couple avec Finn. Et moi je me suis éloignée. J'ai rencontrée Costia. Je me suis mise avec elle, mais ce n'est pas elle que j'aime. La seule qui fait briller mes yeux ça a toujours été toi. Et ça le seras toujours. On ne se voyait que quelques fois. Notre bande s'est dissolu, Je restais avec Costia, Luna et Anya et toi avec Octavia, Raven et Finn. Mais on passaient toujours les fêtes ensembles. Anniversaire, 4 juillet, noël et nouvel an. Je n'en pouvais plus de te voir dans ses bras, alors je faisais tout pour ne pas être trop proche de toi. Cela faisait du mal à nos amis. Surtout Raven et Anya. Elle s'aimaient, ce l'étais dit. Mais pour ne pas nous obliger à être toutes les deux proche elle ne voulais pas se mettre ensemble. Cette année là à été la plus dur. Je t'aimais de plus en plus mais je te voyais de moins en moins.

31 décembre 2018.

Aujourd'hui je suis célibataire, Costia en avait marre de me voir me languir de toi. Elle est tombée sur les lettre que je t'avais écrite mais que je ne t'ai jamais donner. Je ne pouvais pas. Elles te disaient tous ce que je n'arrive pas à t'avouer. Elles te disent que depuis que je t'es rencontrer, mon coeur bat que pour toi. Que je n'arrive pas a être heureuse pour toi en te voyant dans les bras de ce connard qui te trompe. Et oui il à 18 ans et tu en à 15. Il attend quelque chose de toi que tu ne peux lui donner. Contrairement à lui, moi je t'attendrais. J'attendrais toute ma vie si il le faut. Car ma vie sans toi ne vaux rien. Alors je suis là, mon verre de champagne dans la main, te regardant dans ses bras. Tu parle avec Raven qui elle est entourée par les bras d'Anya. Elle se sont enfin mise ensemble. Octavia discute avec Lincoln, mon cousin et Bellamy son frère. Luna s'avance vers moi et je détache enfin mes yeux de ton visage rond et doux, de tes cheveux aussi blond que le soleil et de tes yeux lagon.

LU- Tu vas lui dire quand ?

LE- De quoi tu parles Lu ?

LU- Ton amour transcendant pour notre amie Griffin ? _Me dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres_.

LE- Je ne peux pas faire ça. Elle est avec Finn. Et je ne suis que sa meilleure amie. Enfin je l'étais.

LU- Et tu le seras toujours, mais moi j'observe. Je vois et je sais.

LE- Et qu'est ce que tu as vu et qu'est ce que tu sais Mademoiselle Boat ? _Lui demandai-je avec un sourire moqueur._

LU- Le regard que Clarke te lance quand tu ne la regarde pas. La jalousie dans ses yeux quand elle te voyait avec Costia et surtout l'once de douleur dans ses yeux quand tu ne viens pas à nos sortie. Laisse moi te dire une chose Lexa. Cette fille est dingue de toi, elle a juste peur car vous êtes tellement proche depuis des années. Elle a peur de te perdre si ça foire. Dit lui. Dit lui que tu l'aime et que tu ne la laissera pas. Dit lui qu'elle est ton monde et que tu n'arrive plus a être heureuse sans elle. Dit lui que tu crève d'amour pour elle.

LE- Et si elle me repousse et que je la perd définitivement ? _Demandai-je les larmes aux yeux._

LU- Et bien tu pourras enfin avancer. Mais je pense pas que c'est ce qu'il se passera.

LE- Je ne pourrais pas avancer sans elle. Je l'aimerais toujours. Elle est mon âme-sœur.

Sur cette dernière phrase je la vois partir. Elle se dirige vers Clarke et se penche à son oreille. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui dit mais quand elle se retire, mes yeux plonge directement dans le bleu de ceux de ma blonde. Elle dit quelques chose a Finn et se rapproche de moi.

Elle à un sourire tellement beau, il illumine la pièce. Elle arrive à mes côtés et me fait un bisous sur la joue. Si j'avais eu un peu plus de courage j'aurais tournée la tête. Je la regarde après se geste, elle sourie toujours, ses yeux sont dans les miens. J'ai l'impression qu'elle sonde mon âme.

C- Luna m'a dit que tu ne te sentais pas très bien. Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe commandante ?

L- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça Clarkie. _Dis-je en rigolant._

C- Et toi arrête de m'appeler comme ça. _Me répond t-elle en me mettant un petit coup de point sur l'épaule._

L- J'arrêterais quand tu arrêtera. _Dis-je en faisant semblant d'être offenser par son coup._

C- Alors ça sera jamais. Rigola t-elle. Alors dit moi ce que tu as ?

L- Rien vraiment, ça va. Je ne sais pas ce que Luna t'a dit mais ça va.

C- Lexa, je le vois que ça va pas. Je voulais venir te voir mais Finn m'en empêchais. Il est jaloux de toi.

L- Ah oui, pourtant il n'a pas de raison pour.

C- Et bien, je parle toujours de toi, de notre enfance. De notre relation. Il crois que je suis amoureuse de toi et que toi aussi. Enfin il a raison d'un côtés.

Sa dernière phrase à été dit tous doucement, tellement que je pense avoir mal entendus. Elle me regarde toujours dans les yeux et je vois qu'elle espère que j'ai compris.

L- Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? _Lui demandais-je de l'espoir dans les yeux._

C- Qu'il n'avait pas tord d'un côtés. _Me dit-elle dans un élan de courage._

L- Tu m'explique, j'ai l'impression de ne rien comprendre. Et j'aimerais m'assurer de ce que j'ai entendu.

Elle reste silencieuse pendant quelques secondes. Prend une grande respiration et pose sa main sur la mienne.

C- Ma mère m'a toujours dit que nous avions une relation spéciale depuis le premier jour. Au début je pensais que nous n'avions qu'une relation fusionnel comme des sœurs. Mais quand nous sommes rentrées aux collège j'ai remarquer que beaucoup de filles te tournais autour, et j'en ai été tellement jalouse. Puis Finn est arrivé et il voulait être avec moi. Alors j'ai voulu la jouer facile et oublier ce qui me tourmentais envers toi. _Elle baissa la tête et son pouce faisait des cercles sur le dos de ma main._ Puis il y a eu Costia. Je l'aimais déjà pas, mais quand tu t'es mise avec je me suis effondrer. Tu me manquais. Mais tu l'as quittée. Je sais que j'aurais pu tentée ma chance après ça. Mais personne ne sais que j'aime les filles. A part Raven. Mais je n'en peux plus Lexa. Je veux tellement te prendre dans mes bras, t'embrasser, dormir à tes côtés. Faire ma première fois avec toi. _Me dit-elle en rougissant._ Je t'aime Lexa, et pas en amitié, pas en tant que sœur. Je t'aime comme ma mère aimait mon père, je t'aime comme mon âme-sœur.

Elle finissait sa tirade en manque de souffle, les larmes aux yeux faisant concurrences aux miennes.

C- Dit quelques chose s'il te plaît. Je vais quitter Finn, je veux être avec toi. Mais j'aimerais savoir si toi tu le veux.

Aux loin j'entends Raven mettre la télévision pour regarder la boule de Time Square descendre. Dans 1 minutes il sera minuit, dans 1 minutes nous débuterons une nouvelle année. Et celle là j'espère qu'elle m'apportera du bonheur.

Tout le monde – 10, 9, 8

Je me lève, tend la main à Clarke pour qu'elle se lève.

Tout le monde – 5, 4 ,3

Je met ma main sur sa joue, du coin de l'œil je vois Finn nous regarder avec un sourire. Je pense qu'il ne nous en voudra pas.

Tout le monde – 2, 1

Je me penche, Clarke à déjà les yeux fermer. Je ferme les miens et enfin mon coeur bondit. Ses lèvres son tellement douces. Je suis déjà accro. Jamais je ne pourrais m'en lasser.

Tout le monde – BONNE ANNEE !

Je relâche les lèvres de ma désormais petite amie.

L- Je t'aime aussi Clarke, depuis toujours et à jamais.

Aux loin j'entends des applaudissement. Je prend Clarke dans mes bras et regarde nos amis, la joue contre celle de ma blonde. Tout le monde à le sourire. Je sent que cette année va être tellement belle.

* * *

 **Et voilà ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas poster. Enfin pas sur ce site. MAis j'ai un wattpad si vous voulez me live c'est Camren181016.**

 **Désolée pour les fautes, ma correctrice n'est pas là.**

 **J'espere que ce one-shot va vous plaire.**

 **Et si jamais c'est le cas ( ou pas ) vous pouvez me laisser une review.**

 **Maintenant je vous souhaite un bon reveillon et une bonne année 2019.**

 **( Je vais poster cet OS sur wattpad donc normal si vous le voyez la haut )**

 **Kisses AIDEN**


End file.
